


warm and tender feelings

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: 9 to 5 (1980), 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, having a soft lil moment, two soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: “Oh, God, I don’t know why I’m telling you this. But you have to speak up about your problems, right? Otherwise nothing gets solved.” Judy tells her, now looking embarrassed.“Right. So what is the problem, Judy?”





	warm and tender feelings

**Author's Note:**

> so today i was thinking about how in gentleman jack ann walker tells anne lister she has very warm and tender feelings for her but they both know she doesn't quite understand those feelings yet and for some reason judy and violet popped into my head and then this cute lil thing happened. i hope all two of the people in this fandom enjoy :)  
> (also i didn't edit this very thoroughly)

It’s the best thing to do. It’s been on her mind all night and all morning. And it’s not healthy to keep these things building up inside you, it’s always better to talk about them. That’s what she’d been taught as a little girl and it’s always worked well for her. What’s the worst that could happen?

Judy decides she’d actually rather not think about that, considering she’s already making her way across the office.

She takes a deep breath before knocking and opening the door. “Violet?”

“Hey Judy, you wanna get lunch with me? I’m just on my way out.” Violet offers, smiling like she usually does when Judy’s around. Judy’s noticed that, and it makes her heart feel three times bigger that it really is.

“Oh, sure. I was just hoping t-to talk to you first? Here? If that’s alright.” Judy has no idea what she’s about to say, only knows that she’d rather say it in private.

“What is it?”

“Well I- I’m not quite sure… I’m not quite sure how to say it.” Judy stutters.

Violet tilts her head, slightly concerned, but she still smiles, “Why don’t you sit down? Take your time.”

Judy sits opposite Violet at her desk. “Well. It’s just- It’s that I-“ She sighs, unable to find the right words. But Violet gives her time.

“I couldn’t sleep last night, because I was thinking about you. About our lunch together yesterday, and I don’t know why. I guess I missed you, even though I knew I was gonna see you today.”

Violet’s eyes widen just slightly, and her smile turns more into a smirk. “Okay.”

“Oh, God, I don’t know why I’m telling you this. But you have to speak up about your problems, right? Otherwise nothing gets solved.” Judy tells her, now looking embarrassed.

“Right. So what is the problem, Judy?”

“Well, that’s just it. I don’t really know. It confused me a lot- why I couldn’t get you out of my head. Maybe I cherish your friendship more than I thought. And I suppose I wanna know if I’m being stupid. If you maybe don’t consider me as much of a friend as I consider you. I don’t wanna end up annoying you, I mean. I don’t wanna get on your nerves if you don’t want me around.”

“Of course I consider you a friend, Judy. I think you’re really wonderful.” Violet says, making Judy blush.

Judy lets out a laugh and shakes her head. “I’m so embarrassed that I even asked that. I just, had to know. I have this feeling in my heart telling me I need to be close to you, I… I definitely shouldn’t have said that. How improper.” Violet can tell Judy is panicking. It’s sad and it’s sweet all at once. Because Violet thinks she knows exactly what’s going on here.

“Why do you think it’s your heart telling you that?” She asks.

“I don’t know, I just feel it. Right here.” Judy says, placing her hand on the left side of her chest.

“What else do you feel about me?”

“I… I don’t know. I like you. I want you to like me. I want you to be my friend. I want to spend more time with you-“ She cuts herself off, looking down at her hands in her lap.

“Judy, there’s really no need to be upset, honey. Look at me, I’m not embarrassed, you can tell me anything.”

Judy looks at her and manages a smile, but her eyes still look sad. She’s still feeling humiliated.

“Okay, let me just ask you this. How do I make you feel? When we’re around each other?” Violet asks, needing to be sure.

“You bring me out of myself. I feel like I can _be_ myself around you. You make me feel warm, and- and safe.”

Violet smiles, but tries to contain her emotions, tries not to let Judy see her blush now. She never really thought that Judy could feel that way about her. Feel the same as she does. She knew Judy was lost and lonely, less so since Violet look her under her wing after her divorce. But, up until now, she really just thought that Judy looked up to her a lot.

But of course, Judy, not entirely understanding her “warm” feelings towards Violet, would admit them to her outright. right here in her office.

“Oh, I should just go.” Judy says, close to tears, as she stands to leave. But Violet makes her way over to her immediately.

“Judy?”

“Yes?”

Violet leans in, slowly, and Judy stays very still. Their lips are connected a moment later, and then the next moment they’re apart again.

“Oh.” Judy says. “Oh, that makes a lotta sense.”

“You feeling a little better now?”

“Yes.” Judy nods.

“Good.”

There’s a silence, as Violet figures Judy might need just a little more time with this one.

“So,” Judy starts, finally, “So you- you like me- like I- I-“

“Why don’t we go on a few dates and find out?” Violet suggests, eyebrows raised hopefully.

“Dates? Like with each other?”

“With each other?” Violet repeats, laughing, as she places her hands on Judy’s elbows. “Of course, who else with?”

“Oh.” Judy smiles, excitedly, but clearly a little unsure.

“Is that alright with you?”

“I think so. I’m a little… Unsure of… Everything, I guess. I mean, I can’t promise… I…”

“Hey, nobody’s promising anything and nobody’s putting any pressure on anything, okay? We can just talk? See what happens, hm?”

“Really?” Violet nods softly. “Okay. That sounds great.”

“Good.” Violet beams. “Why don’t we make a plan over lunch? Which is still just lunch, by the way, so no need to panic.”

“Alright.” Judy smiles, looking down for a second, before looking back at Violet with a hope-filled look. “Can I, um, can I kiss you again?” She asks, shyly. She wouldn’t ask at all, not yet, if she wasn’t so desperate to feel that feeling again. Kissing Violet, it made her feel a way she’s never felt before, ever.

Violet smiles, whispering, “Uh huh.” As she’s already leaning in to kiss Judy. For a little longer this time.

“Gosh.” Judy whispers under her breath, as they part.

“So,” Violet says, eyes bright, “Lunch?”

“Lunch.” Judy nods, leading the way out of Violet’s office, a smirk on her lips she knows will stay there until she falls asleep tonight.


End file.
